valdisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
The Raven is the dark form of The Yeti. It uses Poison attacks, rather than Ice attacks, and is the boss of the Lost Gardens. If you buy the Broken Doll, it will be fought in the Central Skyway, instead. ALERT * On the Lore section it says that different from The Yeti, this boss does not consume the souls of his victmins, "instead, it leaves them to wander aimlessy for eternity". Lore "A shadowy feral similar to the yeti variant. Unlike most feral, it does not eat the souls of its victims. Instead it leaves them to wander aimlessly for eternity." Patterns The Raven has several attacks, which at first seem to be alternated randomly. However, after playing the boss for several times a distinct pattern emerges that is always reliable, with some steps that can be varied depending on your position relative to the boss. Attacks: ''' '''Uppercut '-' The Raven performs a basic uppercut inflicting medium damage and inflicting poison. While this attack may not be that dangerous do not attempt to get behind the Raven or counterattack becuase it flows directly into... Long Range Right Hook -''' The Raven lauches into a long range punch attack that can be difficult to avoid, especially if you are close to one of the sides of his room. The attack causes heavy damage and inflicts poison. It is easy to skill cancel under this move to be able to hit the Raven in the back for heavy damage. Be wary that this attack can be re-aimed by the Raven, so if you skill cancel away from the Uppercut the Raven will simply direct this punch towards you in the new direction. Another good method for dodging the attack is to wall jump off of the side of the arena and over it, though this can be tricky to pull off. The Raven is exposed to attack for a proportionately long time after this move (although he sometimes moves straight into Poison Slam). 'Poison Slam -' Like the Yeti the Raven slams the ground with his claws, sending up a huge (and tall) cloud of poison. The cloud does extremely heavy damage and inflicts poison if you are at close range, hitting multiple times if you are unlucky. At distance the cloud causes light damage but inflicts poison. It is difficult to avoid at close range so try to back off during the wind up. As the cloud is very high close to the Raven I suggest jumping back away from it, as it is lower at distance. If skill cancelling try to move through the Raven at the very last second or away from it. Skill cancelling this move correctly is very challenging on higher difficulties. 'Poison Shower -' The Raven fires balls of poison into the air to rain back down to the battlefield later. This is your best chance to attack the Raven. But watch out for falling balls of poison which are usually denser by the boss. The Raven also flows directly into the Right Hook at the end of Poison Shower so be ready to back off or skill cancel after a while. If you want to stop the Poison Shower quickly jump over the boss or skill cancel and hit him in the back. '''Sequence: As far as I can tell the sequence of the Ravens attacks is as follows: Poison Slam - Uppercut - Right Hook - Poison Slam - Uppercut - Right Hook - Poison Slam - Poison Shower - Right Hook and repeat. Sometimes the Raven will miss out the Uppercut if you are at long range and will attempt to close quickly with the Right Hook. Helpful Tips: There are many moments in the battle where the Raven will be still, or will stay in the same general space for a while, most notable the Poison Slam and Poison Shower attacks. The Raven opens itself up for DOT magic such as Hellish Descent with Wyatt which you can cast and then back off to let it do some more damage. For Poison Shower cast a DOT magic and then attack yourself as well. This tactic works to really melt the Ravens health bar, essential if you want that S rank. If you go into this fight with more than 1 skill cancel things will be a lot easier as you can dodge under both its punches or more easilly evade the Poison Slam and Poison Shower. Dark Magic seems to be more effective than Light, though Ice can sometimes freeze the Raven, though not for long. Reina can easilly block the Ravens attacks with her Divine Shield spell but this costs a lot of mana unless it cures the Poison status. To extend your jump height slightly over the Poison Slam, cast an aerial spell. The Raven can be easilly jumped over if you want to solely focus on back attacks. Reward *'S rank '+1 Skill *'A rank' +2 Int *'B rank' +3 Mag *Jet Black Feather Category:Boss Category:Ferals